


Порядок в хаосе

by Riakon



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink reverse, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ты забыл о существовании турникета?Пауза, за которой Нил переворачивает уже его собственные слова в голове, длится не больше четверти минуты, и в её время на губах расползается совершенно самодовольная улыбка, а выражение лица становится абсолютно мальчишеским, будто тому лет пять, не больше, и засранец придумал коварный план для того, чтобы достичь собственных целей.
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	Порядок в хаосе

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана на заказ Ilhelahve  
> Тоже хотите заказать работу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Подобный запах сводит Ива с ума совсем не в лучшем смысле этого слова. Однажды он привыкнет к тому, что чёртов британец постоянно приходит благоухая самым разным букетом ароматов, но сегодня странный аромат, распространяемый чужим телом не похож вообще ни на что предыдущее — ни на порох, ни на кровь, ни на смерть, ведь тот будет куда больше подходит самому Иву, чем книжному жуку, взлохмаченному, наглому, быстрому.

«Перепрыгивающему со страницы на страницу и перебирающего своими крохотными лапками невпопад», — забавно, но слово «чёрви» к Нилу относится в меньшей мере, что позволяет его напарнику извращаться в сравнениях взлохмаченного Бонда с самыми разными представителями флоры и фауны. Лучше всего, разумеется, подойдёт какое-нибудь сонное, лохматое млекопитающее, но звуков учёный издаёт столько, что сегодня из разнообразия ассоциаций удаётся выхватить только скарабея.

Требуется сделать два-три полноценных вдоха, чтобы понять что это даже не принесённое с места действий, просто долбаный засранец снова вернулся с задания реверсным, наплевав на необходимость преодолеть турникет, развернуть поток, или не дать привычной реальности съехать в выбранного маршрута, а это значит, что его прямая версия сейчас где-то ходит и чем-то занимается, спланированным сильно заранее. Чем — Ив не спрашивает, кем — тоже. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока жестокая необходимость точно и наверняка знать чем занимается его напарник не ударит под дых, выбивая почву из-под ног, и заставляя вспоминать, что размягчать такому как Ив не положено по уставу.

«Боец всегда собран, внимателен, и готов не только умереть ради дела, но и выжить, ясно, солдат?» — вбивали в него когда-то, и Ив завидовал тем разведчикам, которых вербовали, а не внедряли. Толку от этого может и было меньше, зато и риски уменьшались.

Заниматься любимым делом и служить на благо страны совсем не то же самое, что начинать свою карьеру втираясь в доверие с нижнего уровня и преодолевая ступень за ступенью в невидимой иерархической лестнице снова и снова — столько, сколько потребуется ради успешного завершения дела. А потом «как ты мог», «мы тебе доверяли», «ах ты крыса», «да я тебя...», — весь набор или лишь скромная его часть, не имеет значения вместе с ударами судьбы, которые могут догнать привыкшего считать не только свои, но и чужие шаги на десять ходов вперёд, подмечать малейшие отклонения и думать — кто и когда сунул свой нос так, что всё снова накрылось.

«Тебе, наверное, было бы куда легче», — природная харизма и умение выглядеть как потасканным и битым жизнью, так и лощёным хлыщом, в котором практически невозможно узнать прошлую версию, даже если видел их обе, каждый раз восхищает Ива, но он привычно об этом молчит — нет никакой реальной причины говорить о собственных эмоциях.

Это жизненно важно? Нет. Значит — терпит.

Мир не рухнет от каких-то слов, от чувства странной, щенячьей привязанности и уверенности в том, что жизнь вокруг будто бы подчиняется невидимому порядку, а это значит, даже когда всё вкривь и вкось всё так, как и должно быть. Вселенная не терпит хаоса, и пусть тот зарождается, раскачивая невидимую лодку и болезненно расширяя границы, то ненадолго, исключительно для того, чтобы стать новым витком эволюции, подчиняющейся строгим законом мироздания, и если проецировать эту систему на них, но Нил — хаос, а он сам, скорее правило — одно из, недостаточно строгое, но необходимое для того, чтобы направлять своего напарника.

— ывотрёЧ икборп, — бурчит Нил себе под нос, стягивая с плеч рубашку и дёргая рукава манжет, вытаскивая трубку с клапаном. Та тянется прямо до стоящего у ноги дипломата, позволяя при помощи вот таких нехитрых манипуляций инвертированному человеку затеряться в толпе хотя бы до тех пор, пока не кончится баллон. После — удушье на пустом месте, но они, конечно же, знают о настоящих причинах, — есв ястяпорот, тачирк, отдуб то итяп туним от-отч ястинемзи.

Нужно время для того, чтобы перевернуть каждое слово и понять то, о чём говорит собеседник, и для этого проще всего использовать приложение на телефоне, засинхронивая его с колонкой — от многочисленных взрывов слух капитана Айвса пострадал, а потому дома, становясь самым обычным Ивом он предпочитает вслушиваться, тренировать чуткость органов восприятия. Вот только с реверсом это так не работает, и здесь важнее уже не беречь барабанные перепонки, а вовремя среагировать.

«Пробки тут совсем не причём, просто ты водишь как говнюк, когда в реверсе», — так и подмывает напомнить, но Ив предпочитает не ссориться — дело не в том, что они действительно разругаются вусмерть, и придётся идти к высшему начальнику с требованием Главному, чтобы их развели, словно маленьких детей, каждого в свой угол, а просто потому что это банально долго.

Каждую фразу необходимо выверять с особенным усердием, рассчитывая то, что можно было обсудить за четверть часа, не заняло по меньшей мере три, и всё из-за того, что помимо навыка приходится записывать каждую реплику и возвращать её в нормальный вид. Конечно, благодаря приложению разработанному специально для них — той самой, которое отделяет каждое слово с промежутком между словами и просто разворачивает звуки между паузами, а не перематывает весь диалог, становится куда проще, но даже из-за этого время на обсуждение увеличивается минимум в два раза, и это при том, что никто никого не станет перебивать и ответы каждый будет выдавать мгновенно.

Поэтому, чтобы засинхронизироваться нужно потратить ещё столько же, сколько на диалог, а при условии, что Нил едва ли будет дослушивать его до конца, выводя своими постоянными перебиваниями, потому что он в святой уверенности, что может считать все аргументы собеседника ещё до того, как они будут озвучены, то они, разумеется, поругаются.

Горячо, страстно, ведь он для этого притащил сюда свою реверсную задницу, верно?

«И где всё-таки сейчас ты из прямого времени? И где будешь, когда мы закончим?» — ещё один вопрос задвинутый в сторону — не дело Ива. Просто не надо думать об этом и всё. Чуть прикрыть глаза, усмехнуться слабо, так, что сквозь бороду и не видно, и, наконец, спросить не реагируя на провокацию, итог которой уже появился в голове, но не из-за того, что Ив всё это пережил, а из-за того, что они знают друг друга слишком долго и хорошо:

— Ты забыл о существовании турникета?

Пауза, за которой Нил переворачивает уже его собственные слова в голове, длится не больше четверти минуты, и в её время на губах расползается совершенно самодовольная улыбка, а выражение лица становится абсолютно мальчишеским, будто тому лет пять, не больше, и засранец придумал коварный план для того, чтобы достичь собственных целей.

Колонка оповещает о работе приложения в прямом порядке слов и в обратном, делая их взаимодействие гораздо проще чем до того, как жизнь работающих в реверсе была облегчена при его помощи, и всё это время Ив наблюдает за совершенно шалым выражением лица, будто Нил подвыпил и теперь наслаждается лёгкостью в каждой части своего тела.

В том, что этот умник совершенно точно всё сделал нарочно нет ни тени сомнений — новый баллон, который Ив извлекает из дипломата, говорит ясно о том, что это не было случайность, и кое-кто готовился для того, чтобы воздуха хватило доехать до их совместной квартиры для экспериментов, и в голове вновь появляется вопрос — если сейчас Нил в реверсе, то где тот, кто шагает в форварде? Ведь это с самого начала был его план. Как если бы человек с раздвоением личности мог отправить одну в один конец штата, а другую в противоположный, тот наверняка придумал чем должен заниматься, чтобы прожить время, которое турникет сожмёт словно заводную пружину, постепенно ускоряя и заставляя с каждым шагов в противоположном прямой реальности направлении проходить не весь путь скрутки, а касаться исключительно вершин, возвращаясь из заданной точки обратно, к моменту, который ещё не стал «настоящим» из категории «будущего» существующей реальности.

Умение просчитывать всё не на ход, а на три вперёд сильно похоже на шахматы, выстроенные на нескольких уровнях потока, и заставляет непрестанно задаваться вопросом о том, куда противник двинет свои реверсные и форвардные фигуры в каждый следующий момент времени, при условии того, что шагают оба потока одновременно. Какой информацией Нил уже обладает, и почему решил, что в их ситуации прийти домой не пересекая турникета будет хорошей идеей. А заодно, если в данном промежутке существует реверсный Ив, то чем занимается он и почему не вмешивается во всё происходящее сейчас?

«Акт займёт ровно один баллон потребления, не благодарите», — в самый первый раз, когда им пришло в голову переспать друг с другом именно эту записку, оставленную, очевидно, рукой Нила, судя по округлым буквам и сильному наклону вправо, кто-то просунул под дверь. К счастью или нет, но ход движения времени с «есть» на «если бы» сместить не удалось — стрелка поезда реальности не повернулась просто потому, что небольшой кусочек бумаги был замечен ими слишком поздно.

«Что сделано, то сделано», — момент, на котором они условились остановиться не пытаясь больше вмешаться в прошлое положил начало более доверительным отношениям, и особенно забавно сейчас понимать, что сблизил их вообще не секс, а вот эта самая договорённость. Основополагающая не только для законов временной механики, как любит подшучивать Нил.

— йатичС отэ идар икуан, как ончыбо, — усмехается напарник, затягиваясь воздухом из трубки с клапаном, и снова нужно потратить время, чтобы понять о чём он. Да, конечно, реверс заставляет всё работать иначе, но хуже прочего необходимость перестроиться с внешних взаимодействий на внутренние, не только технически понять суть процессов, но и прочувствовать каждое изменение в физике. — орокС у сан еывелоп, и я ен учох онйачулс ьтанзу о мот, отч ьлоб отэ онтяирп.

«Реверс так не работает», подмывает Ива опротестовать данное утверждение, но он только щурит серые глаза и потирает подбородок широким жестом, ведь если человек, имеющий докторскую по физике элементарных частиц утверждает нечто подобное, то, очевидно, у него есть все основания полагать — так оно и будет, особенно при условии того, что никто из них пока не попадал в переделки будучи в реверсе — вот прикрывать собственные версии удавалось, но все расчёты на бумаге и вне оказывались идеальными.

Зазоры на непредвиденные обстоятельства, возможность импровизации и учёт напарника, без единого слова считывающего что задумал британский жучара вообще очень сильно облегчают выполнение поставленной задачи, и там уже не настолько важно как много времени ради вот такого врастания друг в друга необходимо провести в квартире для их совместных экспериментов.

— Не обязательно было проходить через турникет уходя с задания, только для того, чтобы проверить это дома, — напоминание заставляет Нила расплыться в улыбке снова, спустя двадцать секунд после реплики. Иву всегда интересно какие же непробиваемые аргументы тот приведёт для того, чтобы доказать, что именно он ошибается в своей логике и подобные эксперименты жизненно необходимо проводить в их совместном тренировочном пространстве.

Ну, по крайней мере с этого всё и начиналось — снять жильё неподалёку от доступного благодаря ключ-карте капитана, рабочего турникета, чтобы иметь место, куда можно прийти и исследовать вообще все процессы, а не только то, как меняется механика боя, движений или справление физиологических нужд в случае, если в инвертированном состоянии придётся застрять куда дольше, чем на несколько часов внутри дела.

— тежоМ ьтыб, он я учох, ыботч модяр алыб аквохартсдоп, ан йачулс, илсе от-отч тёдйоп ен кат. И ан йачулс, илсе ёсв тедуб кат, как я и лавориналп, — парирование Нила звукозапись переводит быстрее, чем Ив даёт ответ, радуясь тому, что заалевшие скулы из-под бороды не проглядывают, а ему самому достаточно хмыкнуть, пожать плечами, чтобы быть при этом понятым правильно.

Британец ерошит волосы, продолжая расправляться с пуговицами на рубашке под внимательным взглядом Ива, достаёт трубку с той стороны и, сделав глубокий вдох, перетыкает её в огромный баллон сжатого реверсного воздуха, притащенный ими специально для этих целей. Всё-таки идея совместного пространства ради тренировки взаимодействий без свидетелей была отличной, и если бы он не слышал чужую речь, то в жизни бы не догадался, какие усилия приходится совершать привычному к определённому порядку действий разуму, для того, чтобы помнить: когда расстёгиваешь, то застёгиваешь, вперёд значит назад, ударяя — выталкиваешь. Доведённые до автоматизма в детстве действия нужно переворачивать так, чтобы они двигались сообразно времени, в то время как биохимия сознания шагает в том же направлении, что и у форвардных людей.

Рубашка слетает со спины, и Ив повторяет движение не нарочно, просто он внутри собственного воображения прокручивает все те мысли, которые, как он полагает, есть в голове Нила, и рубашка снова оказывается на плечах просто из-за того, какое направление человек придаёт реверсивному предмету.

Когда-то они даже устраивали соревнования — от чего зависит в чей именно пистолет вернётся инвертированная пуля? А что будет с оружием, если пуля большего калибра получит толчок реверсного движения, запускаемого чужой волей? А если меньшего? И сколько нужно провести часов для того, чтобы с одного взгляда по точке выхода рассчитать размер снаряда, чтобы работа с инвертированными массами не подвела во время того или иного опасного мероприятия, направленного на спасение мира.

— ыТ ясьшеаведзи, или еж ьшечох ьтаргиоп? — серо-зелёные глаза и широкие, чуть поднявшиеся брови вызывают тягу тепла внутри, и ответом становится неопределённый жест через покачивание ладони вперёд и назад.

Ни то, ни другое, но оба сразу с добавлением практических опытов на живых людях. Дело не в том, сколько позволено, просто как далеко можно пустить жадного до знания, азартного Нила и остаться при этом целым и относительно данного момента времени живым? Подведёт ли когда-то Ива его интуиция, или всё-таки нет?

И, раз он из будущего ещё никак не дал себе знать об итогах, то стоит ли довериться возможному будущему, или же там просто больше некому открыть спрятанную под трёхпалой драценой шкатулку и оставить важную записку?

«Есть вещи, которые просто нельзя изменить», — Ив видел слишком много фильмов о путешествиях во времени, и накрепко усвоил эту истину ещё до того, как узнал о существовании алгоритма.

— Это ты хочешь, раз решил что я подхожу для того, чтобы смотреть, как ты причиняешь себе боль, — наконец, резюмирует Ив подытоживая тем самым весь хаос, движущийся внутри его головы, глядя на то, как забавно Нил прикладывается к баллону — словно он курит кальян, а не пытается зафиксировать собственное тело в моменте, где у него ещё не началось кислородное голодание.

Не то чтобы он и правда был против, ведь в любом другом случае он бы ушёл, но... В голову ударяет внезапным озарением, и расстояние до двери укладывается в несколько шагов, секунд, во время которых Нил тарахтит что-то невнятное даже если его речь переворачивать в нормальное русло, а хоть у Ива и достаточное количество опыта, делать это прямо сейчас сам он не собирается, в то время как приложение на его телефоне тихо оповещает:

— Ив, не надо, Ив, да чёрт, там же... — дверь распахивается, заставляя утвердиться в собственной догадке в одно единственное мгновение, ведь точно такой же, абсолютно взъерошенный и полностью прямой Нил сидит на пороге, оборачиваясь на резкий звук, в то время как ладонь реверсного касается плеча, заставляя притормозить и самую малость поджать губы, переводя взгляд с одного засранца на другого с абсолютно выверенным неодобрением.

Отличать их можно по движению плеч, хотя Ив уверен — пройдёт ещё полгода, и даже форвардная версия приучится контролировать собственное потребление кислорода и дышать с паузами и в обычном состоянии, просто для того, чтобы не терять хватку. Однако сейчас лишь тот, кто прошёл через турникет и вернулся во времени, продвигаясь по вершинам натянутой спирали так, чтобы в краткий срок достигнуть точки выхода замирает, чтобы не пытаться сделать бесполезный вдох.

— Если что-то навернётся, просто скажешь когда и я не запущу эту реакцию, — форвардный Нил чуть пожимает плечами, улыбается смущённо немного и лукаво, — никуда не пойду, да?

Сколько раз Ив ломался на этом самом, совершенно американском, в речи типичного британца «Ya?» — десятки, и сегодняшний тоже не очень-то похож на исключение.

— У сан яаньлаеди аметсис итсонсапозеб — илсе от-отч еохолп тежом итйозиорп, от я зи оголшорп отэ юанзу и огечин ен тедуб, умотоп отч ым ен мёнкмозар юущюувтсещус ьтсоньлаер, медйыв зи илтеп инемерв ен в екчот адохв, а ьтуч ешьнар, — все эти увещевания едва слышно, ведь приложение на телефоне всё ещё работает, записывая предложения до тех пор, пока пауза между ними не составит пять секунд, а после снова переворачивая каждое слово, на которое требуется драгоценный кислород, и Ив не выдерживает, махнув рукой в сторону баллона, беззвучно посылая идиота, не дорожащего собственными мозгами из-за слишком длинного языка.

Насколько бы они ни были хороши в том, чтобы дышать через раз, а всё-таки нет никакого смысла делать это когда нехватки инвертированного кислорода нет. Глядя за тем, как один Нил отходит, чтобы сделать полноценный вдох, Ив вспоминает:

— Охота за мусором? — привычную детскую игру два взрослых мужика приспособили под собственные нужды, когда только начали изучать как именно работает турникет. Начиная какое-то дело, завязанное на необходимости применять инвертирование, они условились, что у каждого из них будет тайное место, и когда они решат, что самое время воплотить её в жизнь, они посетят их и если там окажется записка, просто клочок бумаги, значит дело дрянь, а если нет, то можно и попробовать. 

Этот способ идеален тем, что записка исчезает, испаряется, его никогда не существовало, ведь не из-за чего было её оставить их свершившимся вариациям. Нерушимая безопасность, абсолютная и совершенная. У этого способа есть только один минус — если некому будет положить в капсулу опознавательный знак, то всё случится так или иначе, поэтому снова приходится придерживаться простого правила — что сделано, то сделано, а смерть это отнюдь не то что можно безболезненно отменить для ткани существующей реальности.

И всё-таки каковы шансы, что они оба окажутся под прицелом, там, откуда не смогут выбраться? Подобная перестраховка хороша в первую очередь тем, что раз их двое, то и возможностей куда больше, но для этого об идеях для реверсной проверки приходится говорить. Словами и через рот — не то что Ив любит больше всего на свете.

— Не трогай себя, — шутка, сказанная с каменным лицом заставляет их обоих хохотать то ли от очевидности, то ли от двусмысленности, что не так уж и важно Сам Ив углубляется в квартиру, отыскивая в одной из драцен, стоящих в спальне крохотную шкатулку со сканером отпечатка пальца и пульсометром, и заглядывает в неё, приоткрывая дверцу на короткий миг, необходимый для того, чтобы удостовериться — пусто.

«Опасная идея, но если будущий я не решил что это действительно плохо, до обратного вмешательства — ладно», — мириться с собственным взглядом на вещи — часть того, чему пришлось учиться после освоения инвертной физики и особенностей работы турникета. Ещё один необходимый для усвоения вид доверия, только и всего. Забавно, что Нил предпочитает дать сам себе отмашку, а вот Ив — оставлять или нет клочок бумаги, жетон общественного транспорта или просто магазинный чек. Последний, кстати, имел приписку «рана не исчезнет, только затянется до шрама», что заставило его остановиться и не пробовать выстрелить себе в ногу для того, чтобы узнать как при помощи перешагивания в период времени, когда внутри тела ещё не было повреждений, можно исцелиться.

Нил обещал, что не будет и следа, но себе Ив всегда верит — с тех самых пор. Пришлось немало всего изучить для того, чтобы понять — цикл распада тоже движется в обратном направлении, но только до момента, пока есть ресурс на заживление. Если в период времени клетка должна была появиться без ранения, она появится и после, вот только рана отнюдь не исчезнет так, словно её и не было, ведь для вселенной у его тела и впрямь в этот самый момент не было повреждений. Регенерация за счёт обычного обновления клеток — вот и вся магия, что им доступна. Это немного, но уже хоть что-то.

Когда Ив возвращается в комнату там сидит только реверсный Нил — это становится ясно по тому, как пальцы неловко сжимают ремень, ведь для обратного действия ладонь надо разжимать, а контролировать насколько сильно очень трудно, и приходится постоянно смотреть на то, что ты делаешь, а в другой руке покачивается длинная трубка, проведённая от баллона, из которого время от времени тот делает полноценный вдох всей грудью. Забавно, что именно это и отличает инвертных людей от обычных, если, конечно, знать куда нужно смотреть — их наблюдения за собственными действиями мгновенно бросаются в глаза.

— Уверен? — пауза, требующаяся приложению для того, чтобы развернуть слова и заставить свой голос звучать искажённо, даёт время подойти ближе и заглянуть сидящему на краю дивана напарнику прямо в светлые глаза и привычным жестом взъерошить и без того непослушные пряди.

«Выглядишь как алкаш», — сказал при их первой встрече Ив человеку, слушающему его голос и коротко кивающему. Это правда — не знай обо всех научных достижениях Нила, и приодень его в ещё более поношенные вещи, и можно было бы сказать, что тот пьёт не просыхая и понятия не имеет где проснулся этим утром.

«Гуляка и развратник», — почти с отвращением думал о будущем напарнике когда-то Ив, и он готов спорить на деньги, хотя это совсем не его прерогатива, что тот тоже имел о нём самые неприятные мысли. Например «тупой солдафон» — очень даже в его духе. И им до ужаса повезло узнать друг друга лучше из-за необходимости Главного в человеке, сочетающего талант боевой тактики и стратегии, способного думать на трёх уровнях и двух одновременно противоположно протекающих направлениях, а так же владеющего несколькими языками и имеющего самые необычные подвязки среди людей разных профессий и сфер деятельности.

Работа с турникетом сложна именно из-за вопроса доверия — верить командиру от первого до последнего слова, не нарушать приказы, не отступать, не сдаваться. Весь набор, необходимый для удачной операции оказался у Нила, хотя чёртов любитель импровизаций нередко выводит его из себя — выводил, если точнее, до того, как у них появилось общее совместное экспериментальное пространство, в котором самым важным является безопасность.

Ремень скользит по ладони медленно, аккуратно, и Нил морщится, кивая — да, у него нет ни тени сомнений. Они могут начинать к изучению для того, чтобы после и сам Ив прочувствовал примерно то же самое, хотя он, пожалуй, выберет нож для таких экспериментов. Простота в идеальной безапелляционности и тотальной невозможности скользнуть по краю неуверенности в том, чем всё-таки является этот самый опыт, именовать его как чудовище, с которым справиться может только такой человек как Ив.

— уН, или ыт ясьшиоб? илетинартсорпсаР едорв ябет мынбосопс ьтичусв юунневоркто юнрех ежад уловяьд, — нелепая и глупая шутка выдаёт волнение Нила куда лучше, чем любые другие маркировки, к которым Ив уже привык.

Его никто не зовёт «Ив» кроме британца — на базе, на работе, даже просто в кругу его ближайшего общения, который остался со времён разведки. Забавно, что примерно в тот же период контакт с другим кругом был практически полностью потерян, и это тогда сыграло определённо на руку, теперь — не слишком.

— Договоришься, продам ему тебя, — в решительных и спокойных словах нет ни тени иронии, но Нил всё равно смеётся, показывая ряд ровных белых зубов и забавно морщась, пока Ив примеряется со шлепками по собственной ладони.

— А ан учадс отч ьшипук? моД? — брови поднимаются, и замирают едва уверенный шлепок обжигает самую верхнюю часть лопатки. В том, что это ощущается скорее будто ядрёная крапива, которую прижали к коже, нежели как настоящий удар. 

Рот распахивается, очерчивая явное «о», замершее на губах, но это единственная реакция на пробу в этой сфере взаимодействий. Может быть, если бы в прошлый раз Ив всё-таки прострелил себе ногу, сейчас бы они этим не занимались, но Нилу важно понять и прочувствовать всё самому. Одних слов будет недостаточно, а Ив не настолько хорошо их выбирает для того, чтобы его опыт перешёл в другие руки не потеряв в качестве. Любопытно, как именно Нил ощущает это — как ласку? Едва ли подобное прикосновение похоже на нежное и трепетное поглаживание.

— Ещё, — короткое требование не нужно переводить при помощи приложения, но то, работающее в постоянном режиме переворачивает слово, и Ив, большим пальцем аккуратно потерев слабо порозовевшую светлую кожу в месте шлепка отвешивает абсолютно точно такой же удар по второй лопатке.

Шипение, скорее похожее на змеиное, из-за того, что звуки располагаются ровно в противоположном порядке вынуждает присмотреться, снова потрогать местечко, где кровь прилила к коже, и, наконец, спросить:

— Ну и как? — приложение работает в обе стороны, но тишина в ответ на слова вынуждает обойти Нила, преодолевая странную нерешительность, посмотреть ему в лицо.

Глаза закрыты, трубка с клапаном чуть закушена, хотя тот и делает длинные вдохи и такие же выдохи, стараясь смириться, вот только с чем? Подобное просто обязано быть неприятно, но такая ли эта боль, как к которой они привыкли, или всё-таки есть разница?

— Нил? — пауза, и снова его голос скрипит из динамика телефона, подключенного к приложению, переворачивая речь для него, но ответа нет. Пальцы сжимаются на пострадавшем плече, когда, наконец, он получает реакцию — длинный и странный звук, не похожий ни на что из привычного. 

Ясно не то что можно услышать на работе и понять правильно, особенно, когда и его динамик транслирует в обратном порядке, делая простым и привычным для Ива.

Стон. Нет, это не просто стон, а полный страсти, отчаяния, и, кажется, чего-то ещё. Того самого чувства, в котором можно утонуть, стоит только Нилу приоткрыть глаза и посмотреть так, что внутри всё перекручивается. Время от времени слова вообще не нужны, но не сейчас, ведь иначе беспокойство сожрёт его с чёртовыми потрохами, потом проглотит, и снова исторгнув будет пережёвывать, дробя и ломая каждую кость.

— ёщЕ, — это требование вынуждает сжать челюсти до боли, но чуть колкая щека притирается в тыльной стороне сжимающей плечо ладони, а сам Нил прикрывает глаза, словно подбадривая — не бойся, всё хорошо.

«Ещё немного и нам с тобой слова вообще не будут нужны», — шутка кажется сейчас не к месту и грубой, но Ив запоминает её просто так, ради случая, когда язвительный засранец опять начнёт кидаться своими узкоспециализированными научными терминами, исключительно для того, чтобы заставить оппонента почувствовать разницу между ними и взглянуть на силу ответной, противоборствующей реакции.

И это, разумеется, совершенно бесполезно, поскольку в тех самых трёхмерных реверсных шахматах никто из них не может победить соперника — лишь загнать в патовую ситуацию, сводя к нулю сумму всех усилий. И при таком условии можно было бы и не начинать, но Иву, признаться, просто нравится смотреть на то, как старательно Нил загоняет его в ловушку только ради того, чтобы попасться в неё самому.

— вИ, — голос чуть дрожит, но Нил делает длинный и долгий вдох из трубки, отрываясь от неё, чтобы сказать нечто большее, и в момент, когда он уже открывает рот, его останавливает от словесного потока новый, рассекающий спину удар.

Больно — вот что он должен кричать, нет, даже вопить. Тяжёлая рука в которой добротный широкий ремень просто не может вызывать других ощущений, вот только пальцы на запястье сжимаются, тянут за него вниз, и то, что шепчет на ухо болтливый Нил заставляет всё внутри трепетно поджаться:

— Ты должен попробовать это, — странно, но, похоже, эту фразу паршивец заучил заранее, ведь та, пускай и с лёгким акцентом, неопределимым и непередаваемым, единственная, которую британец говорит в прямом, понятном для Ива значении, хотя для говорящего она остаётся всего лишь набором пустых звуков, — я буду пороть.

Вторую руку пальцы ловят почти тут же, и хватка на ремне разжимается от того, как Нил совершенно безошибочно оглаживает чувствительный взъём ладони большим пальцем, действуя настолько умело, что, наверное, стоит задать себе вопрос о том не слишком ли часто они друг с другом спят. Бряцанье пряжки об пол возвещает о временной капитуляции военного перед лицом учёных, пока ладонь устраивается на пахе, давая понять — если это и больно, то не только, но и до крайности возбуждающе, ведь Нил, чёрт побери, хочет. И не просто, раз решил действовать настолько грязно, а до потери всякого здравого смысла.

«И это всё из-за трёх ударов ремня, — сознание фиксирует себе количество и качество одновременно, откладывая данную информацию на самую ближнюю полку и оставляя место для данных дальнейших исследований, — значит от большего он сумеет кончить.»

— Может быть, но сперва тебе придётся убедить меня в том, что реверс стоит того, — короткий кивок, и Ив садится, подбирая выпавший из ослабевшей от чужой нежности ладони ремень, а, заодно, и трубку упавшую на бедро возвращает в рот Нилу, добавляя, — не забывай дышать.

Насмешка всё-таки проскальзывает в голос, и от неё во взгляде серо-зелёных глаз что-то меняется, становится невыносимее, горячее, как если палец положить на кромку лезвия и мягкой подушечкой проверять его остроту гадая — напорешься или нет. Ив не боится даже если придётся порезаться, и когда все пальцы образуют кольцо, двигающееся вперёд-назад в иронично-пошлом жесте, он подчиняется требованию поторопиться и кивает на под, добавляя:

— Снимешь всё или так? — динамик снова оживает, искажая его голос, изменяя слова до неузнаваемости, делая понятными для того, кто весь движется и слышит и даже чувствует не так, как форвардный человек, вроде него.

Хорошо, что они до безупречности разучили эти жесты — каждый из них, особенно самые простые вроде стой, двигайся, внимательнее, помогают не отвлекаться в процессе, контролируя каждый шаг без чёртовой задержки, столько необходимой на изменение слов и осознание того, что именно идёт не так.

К счастью или нет, но они действительно почти не нуждаются в долгих словах, объяснениях, и это экономит и силы и время, хотя совсем не отнимает чрезвычайной болтливости Нила во многих других ситуациях, когда они оба двигаются в едином направлении и это не занимает устрашающее количество времени.

Напарник стаскивает штаны, и, ни секунды не раздумывая, отправляет трусы к ним же, избавляя заодно и от носков. Всё действо занимает у него совсем мало времени, и Нил укладывается на диван спиной, бесстыдно поднимая ноги и сгибая их в коленях.

«Ты свихнулся?» — этот вопрос прямо вертится на языке, но всё, что происходит сегодня похоже на отчаянную демонстрацию сверхдоверия. Такого, которое, похоже, понадобится им в будущем на каком-нибудь особенно трудом деле, где, без сомнения будет задействован не только турникет, но и ускорение или замедление реверсивного потока движения.

— Ладно, будь по твоему, чопорный засранец, — согласие переиначивает приложение, и в ответ Ив получает только лукавую улыбку человека, совершенно и наглухо отбитого, а потому бесстрашного.

Может быть он не боится ведь ремень именно в его руках, и хаос, двигающий Нила изнутри, вверяемый в чужие руки отнюдь не против такого вида порядка, а значит себя можно не контролировать настолько же жёстко, как и с другими людьми — кто знает? Не экстренный вопрос, и не самый основополагающий в жизни ответ. 

Вот только руку с ремнём перехватывают, оставляя нежный поцелуй на костяшках, а нижняя губа касается кожи с нежностью, пока они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Очевидно, Нил хочет сказать что-то ещё, он даже открывает рот, едва не выпуская кислородную трубку, но не говорит ни слова. Слова, какие-то важные, но, очевидно, недостаточно, чтобы изменить существующую реальность и перевести её стрелки в совершенно ином направлении, застывают в его выражении, взгляде, каждой морщинке, но переломный момент протекает по нему так же, как и по любому другому, вынуждая чуть качать головой и отводить глаза в сторону на короткое, но такое значимое мгновение.

Есть определённый список вещей о которых людям настолько тяжело говорить, но Ив не собирается воскрешать в памяти даже некоторые его пункты, ведь до тех пор, пока громовая, трещащая тишина не разрывается от тяжеловесного падения словесных бомб, значит в конце концов они придут к тому знаменателю, что уравняет их — или примирит с существующей реальностью.

— Что сделано, то сделано, — бормочет едва слышно Ив, и эти звуки система приложения не захватывает — его дрянной французский акцент мешает, вылазя в моменты, когда внутри всё переворачивается, а Ив нервничает, переставая быть Айвсом окончательно на миг, между двумя вдохами. Но это ничего, нужно лишь сконцентрироваться, напомнить себе о том, что ему была поставлена задача, и, под короткий кивок, попытаться быть всё-таки по нежнее.

Кожа на внутренней стороне бедра очень чувствительная, а силы в руках много, так что избавиться от ощущения тролля в посудной лавке не получается, даже когда на первый шлепок Нил морщится, замирает, но не отодвигается, не сжимает руку в кулак показывая «стоп».

Ещё один ложится поверх, третий ниже, и пара следом. Паузы между получаются равномерными, выверенными до точности, необходимой, чтобы Нил не только успел сказать хоть что-то, но и Ив — услышать, понять. Никакого вмешательства, неограниченное доверие, будто огромный мир, полный хаоса, заключённый в чужих ладонях прижимается к нему, если не требуя, то умоляя дать ему направление, тот самый первый, жизненно необходимый толчок, который изменит разрушение, разворачивая его в новое русло, и в череде случайностей появится нерушимая закономерность, становящаяся базисом чужого мира.

Шлепки ложатся на кожу один за одним, и когда та самую малость розовеет, становится очевидным — или Ив сейчас ускорится, и тогда Нил не сумеет его остановить, или придётся всё решать иначе, делая безопасность превыше всего. Второй вариант выглядит заманчивее — первый останется Нилу, когда они соберутся повторить тот же опыт уже на его собственной шкуре, а это значит, что ремень снова падает на пол, и начатое им заканчивают самые обычные, сильные и уверенные хлопки раскрытой, но жёсткой и мозолистой ладонью, по распалённой, донельзя чувствительной коже.

Ещё и ещё, снова и снова, так, что в голове звенит от раздирающих изнутри чувств, когда, наконец, его имя, приятное и привычное, даже без приложения, срывается с губ в загнанном восторге, но этого недостаточно. Победа порядка должна быть безапелляционной и неоспоримой, и в момент, когда чужой член дёргается, а мошонка поджимается, давая понять — вот сейчас, нужно всего лишь обхватить головку горячим ртом, чтобы в миг, когда Нил кончит, это не стало безумием, ведь едва часть тебя перестаёт быть внутри, то она возвращается, сообразно всем реверсивным жидкостям.

Это больно, Ив знает — удовольствие ощущается настолько иначе, когда приходит извне на того, кто находится в реверсе, что становится приятной болью, как ломота в мышцах после тренировки. В нём нет той форвардной чистоты, будто эмоция лишь одна и без примесей, а боль, наверняка, не только боль, и, возможно, эти оба чувства пересекаются, перетекаю друг в друга куда раньше, чем он мог бы подумать. Как контроль над чужим оргазмом, сводящий с ума, который так просто осуществлять с тем, кто в реверсе, позволяя ему кончить столько, сколько он захочет — всё равно это не способно изменить решительно ничего ни для его тела, ни для окружающей реальности, и без посторонней помощи человек оказывается просто застрявшим в постоянной агонии удовольствия.

«Мы ещё попробуем держать тебя на самом краю, просто не сегодня», — абсолютная нежность захватывает рассудок, и Иву нужно не так много, чтобы кончить, наслаждаясь повторяющейся симфонией чужого восторга — сначала инвертированного, после — прямого, доносящегося из динамика. Ощущение того, что Нилов кончило как минимум двое не перестаёт преследовать, но, чтобы встать и проверить как там форвардный нужно определённо большее усилие, чем Ив может сейчас себе позволить.

Он разберётся со всем позже, когда немного придёт в себя и отвезёт реверсивного Нила к установке, чтобы тот вернулся в собственное время, и когда поговорит с форвардным о том, что и ему необходим подобный опыт, только не в реверсе, для начала, а в самом, что ни на есть, прямом значении, ведь для сравнения лучше иметь оба.

Эта мысль стукает в голову, заставляя оторваться и посмотреть на ещё сотрясающегося в последних конвульсиях оргазма мужчине и, наконец, спросить:

— Ты ведь уже уговорил меня на обычную порку, верно?

Совершенно дьявольская, полная неземного довольства улыбка растекается по чужим губам, припечатывая абсолютно кристальным и однозначным осознанием — для Нила это не в первый раз. В реверсе — возможно, но не в форварде. Они делали это. Может быть даже больше одного раза, и для него это материал для хорошего сравнительного анализа.

Внутри всё сладко замирает от мысли, что можно испытать гораздо больше, чем многие, возможно даже больше, чем абсолютное большинство, но самое главное подготовиться к тому самому моменту, когда ранение будет получено, и весь рассудок будет в огне, и тогда уже Ив будет тем самым хаосом, агонией, не упорядочиваемой силой, подминающей собой всё и вся. Кто знает, но есть не призрачная надежда на то, что именно Нил сумеет не дать ему забыть путь, или станет теми направляющими, благодаря которым разверзнувшаяся пропасть хаоса покатится по верному пути.

Будто подчиняясь собственному, внутреннему порыву и доверяясь безграничной, почти чертовской интуиции, пальцы Нила находят его руку, переплетаются с каким-то особенным, сакральным значением для последнего - Ив не спрашивает. Это не его тайны, если даже они с ним и связаны, а всё, что хочет сказать ему напарник, тот скажет — пьяным или трезвым, раньше или позже, но вовремя, в срок. А реверсный или форвардный не так уж и важно.

Уверенность в правильности происходящего — вот, что дал ему когда-то Нил, обещая открыть тайны вселенной, способные изменить жизнь человека, привыкшего отдавать собственную за бесценок, до неузнаваемости. Способность изменить что угодно, сломить ход истории, и дать право не совершать никаких неисправимых ошибок. Знать наперёд. Всё это было так соблазнительно, что не купиться на столь заманчивое предложение было нереально, и Ив взял с учёного слово, расписку в том, что всё это - чистая правда. 

И тот держит его, жучара, каждый чёртов день.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне всё по дороге, — замечает чуть насмешливо Ив, не делая секрета из собственных измышлений, пускай и отсылает их не к тому, что происходит внутри его головы, а к прошлой реплике. И, конечно же, безапелляционно тает от того, как под бородой соскальзывают чужие пальцы в трепетной, осторожной ласке, когда Нил, наконец, размыкает губы и говорит:

— окьлоТ илсе у ябет ончотатсод йымосев довод.


End file.
